The present invention relates to a computer system with control indicators.
A personal computer system may be thought of as a general-purpose, single-user microcomputer that is designed to be operated by a person. A small and low cost personal computer (PC) may include a monitor display connected to a computer, each of which may receive power from an ordinary outlet. In operation, the monitor accepts video signals from a graphics card within the computer over a cable assembly and displays this information on a screen.
A personal computer system typically employs an electromechanical control, such as a power button, to turn on and off the computer system. The monitor display connected to the computer also employs a similar electromechanical control to turn on and off the display. These controls typically work separately and independently from each other. Each of these controls may also include an indicator (e.g., a light emitting diode (LED)) which emits light when the corresponding control is activated, and these indicators typically work separately and independently of each other. For example, when the power button on the display is activated, the display's LED emits light regardless of the state of the power button of the computer. Although in some case, the color of the light from the display's LED depends on whether the computer is supplying display data to the display (e.g., the computer is off or is in a low power (e.g. “sleep”) mode).
A personal computer system is often set up such that the power input into the display is controlled by the computer's power. For instance, when a user turns on or turns off the computer by pressing the power button on the computer tower, the display may also be likewise turned on or off without the user having to press the power button on the display. Nonetheless, currently the display may not be configured to control the power input to the computer system.